myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Reversal Quiz OTK
The most common form of Reversal Quiz OTK is a deck that wins through significantly lowering the user's life points and playing Reversal Quiz while some combination of two or greater Fuhma Shuriken, Ancient Gear Tank, and Black Pendant are on the field. The Fuhma Shuriken/Black Pendants activate after the Reversal Quiz finishes, removing the rest of your opponent's swapped life points. The cards needed for this OTK are: * Reversal Quiz * Wall of Revealing Light * Fuhma Shuriken x2/Black Pendant x2/Lava Golem * Big Eye/Fruits of Kozaky's Studies Fundamentally, the only things the deck needs to work besides Reversal Quiz are a way to reduce its user's life points and a way to finish off a severely weakened opponent. Cards like Wall of Revealing Light, Backs to the Wall, and Inspection, along with attacks from the opponent's monsters serve to achieve the former, while cards like Fuhma Shuriken, Black Pendant, and Lava Golem serve to achieve the latter. Reversal Quiz itself is a rather demanding card, and the Reversal Quiz OTK deck should contain mostly spell cards or cards like A Feather of the Phoenix and Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to help ensure that Reversal Quiz succeeds. Stall cards considerably help the deck, as do draw cards (Especially Upstart Goblin which not only lets the user draw a card, but also gives the opponent 1000 extra life points which are likely to be stolen back later, possibly giving the user enough time to finish off a weakened opponent with burn cards.). Although stall cards like Waboku and Threatening Roar can be run in this deck to allow the opponent to help reduce the user's life points, many of those cards are traps, which tend to conflict with Reversal Quiz's effect in a deck of mostly spells. The opponent is likely to catch on to the win condition of the OTK after the first duel against this deck, and an appropriate side deck should be maintained to take advantage of this. Reversal Quiz OTK, as an OTK deck that runs mostly spell cards, has much in common with other OTK decks like the Life Equalizer-Blasting the Ruins OTK and some variants of Diamond Dude Turbo, and concepts from the others could be integrated into the deck. A properly built Reversal Quiz OTK could easily transform into another OTK deck between duels, as it only requires about 10 key cards. At the very least, the deck and side deck combined should have a method of reducing the user's own life points, should the opponent choose not to chip away at them for the first few turns. Reversal Quiz OTK's main weaknesses are burn, negation, and sheer bad luck. 0 life points can't be swapped with the opponent, and the price of a negated, failed, or absent Reversal Quiz is nearly always the duel. Cards like Big Eye and Fruits of Kozaky's Studies allow one to know many of the next cards to be drawn, and rearrange them in any order desired, as well as let one plan further should a card be negated. It is also worth noting that Convulsion of Nature is not compatible with Reversal Quiz's effect, as the deck would be flipped between activating Reversal Quiz (when all cards on the user's field are sent to the graveyard) and guessing the top card of the deck. Although, if you know the top card of your deck, you could wait with Convulsion of Nature to use Reversal Quiz, so you know the top card all the time. Convulsion of Nature does, however, function extremely well with Archfiend's Oath and Card Shuffle, and it can be used along with those cards to make a drawing engine that is particularly useful in all stall-based OTKs. A simple but risky card to play in this deck is Gift Card, While giving you opponents 3000 life points for you to steal back later, this card can also backfire if you fail to use Reversal quiz successfully. An additional method, instead of the Burn damage from those Equips, is to send Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest (Traditional) to the Grave using Reversal Quiz and get Cannon Soldier after the Life Point swap. Summon Cannon Soldier and use the effect to send it to the Grave for 500 damage. A situational alternative if the opponent has out A Legendary Ocean is to take Catapult Turtle instead. Possibly the best card for a Reversal Quiz OTK is Deep Diver. By using Deep Diver, you can choose the card to go on top of your deck, guaranteeing a correct answer. Another way to win is to use Backs to the Wall, then use Reversal Quiz. After that, you can use Sparks, Poison of the Old Man, Ookazi, Tremendous Fire, Misfortune, Restructer Revolution, or any other card that does damage. Category:Deck Type